1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a strobe incorporated therein, which has a light emitter movable between a retracted position and an operative position (light emitting position).
2. Description of the Related Art
The number of cameras having automatic light modulation type strobes has been recently increasing, because of easy handling thereof. A strobe-incorporated camera which has a strobe control apparatus is known, in which a light emitter of the strobe is supported by a supporting mechanism. One such example is a retractable mechanism or a pop-up mechanism that move between a retracted position in which the light emitter is retracted in the camera body and an operative position (i.e., a light emitting position in which the light emitter projects outward from the camera body). A strobe-incorporated camera which controls automatically the movement of the light emitter through an automatic light emission mode is also known.
In such a known strobe-incorporated camera, the control of strobe light emission is usually effected in accordance with exposure factors, such as brightness data of an object to be taken or calculated shutter speed data, at the automatic light emission mode. Namely, if the object brightness is below a predetermined value upon photographing, the light emitter is brought to the operative position to emit strobe light. After the strobe light is emitted, the light emitter is returned to the retracted position. Conversely, if the object brightness is above a predetermined value, the light emitter is kept in the retracted position, since no strobe light is necessary.
In the conventional camera having a strobe incorporated therein, as mentioned above, since the light emitter suddenly projects from the retracted position to the operative position at the automatic light emission mode to emit the strobe light without advance notice, the photographer or the person to be photographed may be surprised at the sudden protruding of the light emitter.
Furthermore, in a camera having two variable modes, one being on emission prohibition mode, at which no strobe light can be emitted, and the other being an automatic light emission mode, it is difficult to visibly confirm the selected mode by the appearance of the camera. Accordingly, there is a possibility that the actual set mode is different from the mode the photographer intended to select, thus resulting in a picture contrary to the photographer's intention.